No Man's Land
by Darkas Lyx
Summary: "La Vie est changements, chaos, dégoûts et souffrances. La Mort est paix, ordre et beauté éternelle" Quelle est la plus belle couleur, Harry? Le noir abyssale ou le vert toxique?
1. Cri d'Angoisse

_Disclaimer :__ L'histoire et les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, merci à elle. _

_Auteur :__ Darkas Lyx_

_Rating :__ T (des scène abordant des thèmes choquants vont arriver.)_

_Résumé :__ "La Vie est changements, chaos, dégoûts et souffrances. La Mort est paix, ordre et beauté éternelle" Quelle est la plus belle couleur, Harry? Le noir abyssale ou le vert toxique? _

_Note :__ Bah voilà mon come back, le chapitre 1 arriveras bientôt, bonne lecture à vous ! (ne pas faire attention aux fautes.)_

___No Man's Land._

[Prologue :] Cri d'Angoisse.

Aussi longtemps qu'Harry se souvenait, il n'avait pas eu peur de la mort. Il la considérait comme une chose importante dans sa vie. Il l'avait tellement côtoyé, que son évocation le laissait de marbre. Il la haïssait certes, elle lui avait pris tant de personne aimées, qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Passant ses vacances dans une chambre sombre et humide, le jeune sorcier se demanda a quoi ressemblait la Mort. La vrai. Existait-elle vraiment ? Avait-elle une apparence ? Si il était cynique il aurait dit qu'elle veillait sur lui.

Le jour de son quatorzième anniversaire, qu'il passait seul, avait été étrangement bizarre. Son cœur battait de moins en moins vite, et il se sentait de plus en plus lourd et inconscient. Il faillit tomber dans les pommes plusieurs fois. Puis, tout s'arrêta, comme tout avait commencé. Et les jours passèrent. Et bientôt vient la rentrée.

___Les premiers symptômes d'un nécromancien chronique, sont le manque de vitalité, la pâleur, le sommeille profond. Il est difficile de repérer un nécromancien chronique avant son quatorzième et dix-huit anniversaires._

******Extrait de********« Commencement Cadavérique »********de Noa Val de Mort.**


	2. Amour à la Française

_Disclaimer :__ L'histoire et les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, merci à elle. _

_Auteur :__ Darkas Lyx_

_Rating :__ T (des scène abordant des thèmes choquants vont arriver.)_

_Résumé :__ "La Vie est changements, chaos, dégoûts et souffrances. La Mort est paix, ordre et beauté éternelle" Quelle est la plus belle couleur, Harry? Le noir abyssale ou le vert toxique? _

_Bonne lecture !_

[Chapitre 1 :] Amour à la Française.

Poudlard. C'est à peine si le château lui avait manqué. Il soupira profondément en mettant ses mains dans ses poches froides. Il était si fatigué...Hermione lui jeta un regard agacé. Elle semblait sur le point de lui faire la moral, mais le fait d'être en plein repas l'arrêta sûrement.

Le jeune sorcier avait déjà finit de mangé alors il regardait les autres. Ron avait encore grandi, et il promettait d'être un géant dans les prochaines années. La préfète, quand a elle, avait développé une physionomie intéressante. Et les autres, il ne les connaissait que trop peu pour pouvoir juger.

Quand le bruit des couverts se posant commença a retentir, le directeur se leva. Le silence se fit instantanément et il obtient l'attention de tout les élèves en un quart de seconde. Il sourit derrière sa barbe, amusé. Passant une main ridée dans celle-ci il entonna d'une voie enjoué :

-Bien, bien. J'espère que vous vous êtes rassasiés. Ais-je votre attention ? Bien sur. Ce que je vais dire est une grande annonce. Comme vous le savez pour presque tous, nous allons bientôt fêté les 100 ans de l'Alliance Franco-Anglaise. Je ne vais pas m'attardais en détail sur ce phénomène historique, je suppose que votre professeur d'Histoire se fera un plaisir d'y répondre.

Plusieurs grognements lui répondirent, alors que les élèves commençaient a chuchoter entre eux. Il tapa deux fois dans ses mains, et le calme revint immédiatement.

-...Pour célébrer cela, nos deux gouvernements ont décidé de faire un échange. Je vous annonce donc, que quelque rares élus pourront partir dans ce pays merveilleux qu'est la France !

Les élèves restèrent sous le choque pendant quelque minutes, puis un fracas de conversation éclata dans la salle avec force. Les professeurs rugirent en demandant le silence qui ne revint qu'après plusieurs minutes de négociations.

-Ainsi, quelques français viendront en Angleterre. Les élèves choisis seront ou de quatrième années ou de sixième.

Des huées s'élevèrent en masse, tandis que certains se levaient et crier au scandale. Le directeur les écouta déblatérer, puis leva les mains, ce qui les coupa dans leur élans.

-Messieurs, Dames de cinquième et septième années, vous avez des examens et nous ne voudrions pas que cela influe sur vos résultats...

Il laissa planer sa phrase sur l'assemblé qui médita bien ses mots. Plusieurs déglutinèrent avec force.

-...Quand aux première, deuxième et troisième années, je suis au grand regret de vous dire que malheureusement vous êtes trop jeunes.

De nombreux soupirs et protestations se firent encore entendre sous l'œil exaspéré des professeurs. La plupart jetèrent un regard appuyé au directeur qui les ignora.

-Les heureux élus seront choisis au sort, et partiront quatre mois. Novembre et Décembre. Vous reviendrez pendant trois mois. Pendant ce temps là, vos homologues français viendront profiter de notre patrimoine. Puis vous y retournerez de Avril à Mai. Les informations seront communiqués dans le courant du mois de Septembre. Messieurs et Mesdemoiselles les Préfets, voudriez-vous bien conduire vos condisciples de première années aux dortoir ?

{HP}

-Harry James Potter ?

-Hn ?

-As-tu finis tes devoirs ?

-Hn.

-Tu as bien mangé ?

-Hn.

La préfète inspira un bon coups.

_« Calme-toi. Il n'attend que ça. Que tu t'énerves. »_

Elle contempla ce qu'elle pouvait appeler 'meilleur ami'. Quand elle l'avait aperçu sur le bord de la gare. Elle avait d'abord cru a une illusion fantomatique. Son teint pâle rehaussé par ses cheveux noirs profond, illuminé ses yeux verts en amande. Ses si beaux yeux verts. Qui auparavant si lumineux étaient devenus impassibles. Elle l'avait interpellé d'une voie faible qui s'était éteinte subitement quand il l'avait regardé. _"Un mort" _avait-elle pensé. Il n'était plus celui qu'elle avait connu. Il lui semblait si...indifférent.

-Ne sais-tu donc pas répondre autrement? grogna-t-elle

-Hn.

Elle faillit le prendre par les épaules et le secouer comme un prunier. Et l'étrangler aussi. Elle avait espéré qu'avec Ron il se serait montré un peu plus expansif, mais rien. Pas la moindre boutade, ni le moindre sourire.

_« J'ai vraiment l'impression de parler à un cadavre là.»_

Elle se leva et lissa les plis imaginaire de sa robe, pour masquer son embarra. Les personnes présentes dans la salle commune les regardaient avec étonnement, et elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Elle marmonna un vague 'je vais me coucher' sans réponse et fuit lâchement le combat.

Quand elle fut éloignée, Harry sentit un soupir passait ses lèvres. Le coin de la page de son livre resta de marbre. Il en fut vaguement amusé. Il se gratta les cheveux, et pesta quand il sentit des noeuds lui tiraillaient le crâne. Il se laissa aller sur le dossier relaxant son dos, crispé par l'effort de vouloir rester droit. Revenir dans un endroit bruyant l'avait vidé de toute ses forces. Bon, il était vrai que passait son été à dormir sur un matelas à moitié confortable ce n'était pas le meilleur moyen de se muscler ou autre chose. Et puis tout lui semblait si ennuyant. C'était si long, fatiguant. Il bailla et papillonna des yeux.

_« La meilleure solution serait de dormir dans le dortoir. Mais c'est si fatiguant de bouger...Je n'en peux plus. »_

Il y aurait deux mois, il aurait sauter de joie à l'idée de retrouver ses amis. Mais les discussions, le fait d'être en société lui semblait fade. Trop compliqué et en plus cela ne lui rapportait rien. Pris d'un courage profond et il posa ses deux pieds par terre et d'une poussée se leva. Étirant sa mâchoire il se dirigea vers le dortoir. Quand il commença à monter les escaliers un vague souvenir lui passa sous les yeux.

_« C'est vrai; il faut aussi que je réponde à Sirius. Quelle corvée._ »

Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas son parrain. Enfin aimer une personne qu'on a cru, qu'elle voulait nous tuer pendant une année entière, c'était peut être un peu exagéré. Non, il devait simplement apprendre à le connaître, comme le ferait deux personne civilisées. Ce qu'ils n'étaient pas. Il ouvrit en grand la porte du dortoir qui le fit grincer des dents avec son horrible bruit. Ses camarades sursautèrent dans un bel ensemble, et il fut tenté de leur faire un sourire narquois. Mais c'était trop fatiguant. Refermant la porte d'un coup de pied il se dirigea vers le lit où ses affaires étaient posées. Il sortit sa baguette et fit son petit ménage vite fait.

_« Demain les sortilège de protection, j'ai trop sommeil. »_

Il se laissa aller tranquillement sur son lit. Il ne vit pas le regard des autres, ou tout simplement, il les ignora.

{HP}

Qu'on se le dise, un Harry Potter mal réveillé est égal à un Harry Potter d'humeur de chien. La nouvelle fit le tour de tout Poudlard en moins d'une semaine, après que le Survivant eut envoyé baladé le professeur McGonagall dans les règle de l'art, et le tout s'en avoir une quelconque sanction. Mais cela ce n'était rien comparé à l'éruption qui s'était produite sur ses plus proches amis, à la suite d'un réveil brutal. Et ainsi tout cela devint la règle numéro 1 de survie dans Poudlard: Ne jamais chercher un Harry Potter mal réveillé.

{HP}

Harry bailla. Il attendit trente secondes, puis rebailla. Il se laissa aller contre la table, posant sa tête sur l'articulation de son coude. Il inspira profondément l'odeur de son écharpe, mélange de cannelle et de lavande. Il ferma les yeux, et ne dut la vie qu'a ses réflexes impressionnants. Le livre avec lequel Neville avait essayé de le réveiller, atterrit dans un bruit sourd.

-Tu sais que tu as faillit me tuer?

-Ce n'est qu'un livre, dit l'herboriste en roulant des yeux, et puis la bibliothèque n'est pas faite pour dormir je te signale.

Le sauveur du monde sorcier souffla dans ses mèches comme pour le narguer et replongea dans ses bras.

-Nous avons quoi après?demanda-t-il las.

-Métamorphose, Potions.

Il poussa un gémissement misérable. Qu'avait-il donc fait pour mériter autant d'acharnement?

-Des devoirs pour lundi?

Le griffondor peureux secoua la tête.

-Tout du moins pas encore.

Harry hocha la tête, signifiant à Neville qu'il repartait dans son monde de silence et de paresse. L'herboriste, n'avait jamais été très proche du Survivant, alors quand celui-ci s'était attablé à sa table en potion, il avait faillit s'étouffer. Rogue avait levé un sourcil narquois, mais il avait été vite été ignoré par Harry qui avait baillé. Neville avait pu constaté que le griffondor, malgré le fait qu'il avait l'air tout le temps fatigué, était en voie de devenir le meilleur élève de Poudlard. Un peu effrayant sachant qu'il dormait presque la plupart du temps. Puis on avait pu constaté un abandon du Trio d'Or par le sauveur, celui-ci recherchant le calme. En parlant du loup. Neville tapa assez fort dans le tibia de l'endormi pour le réveiller. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard de reproche qui se muta de façon à être blasé en apercevant Hermione Granger qui fonçait vers eux.

La griffondor les ignora superbement, laissant dans son sillage quelque regard étonné. Harry fit mine de s'essuyer le front; ça n'avait pas l'air mais affronter la préfète était un vrai sport.

-Je ne comprend vraiment pas pourquoi tu les évites, souffla Neville.

Harry lui jeta un regard en biais.

-Ils sont bruyants. Ça me suffit comme raison.

-De là à rompre votre amitié...

Le sorcier roula des yeux. Toujours en train de dramatiser.

-Nous n'avons pas 'rompu notre amitié' se sont simplement eux, qui sont trop stupides pour comprendre ce que je recherche.

-Ce qui ne revient pas à la même chose?

-En aucun cas, très cher. Ils sont débiles, je suis malin.

Neville lui jeta un regard septique.

-Qui êtes vous et qu'avez vous fait d'Harry Potter?

Ce dernier le regarda et eut un sourire digne du chat de Cheschire.

-Qui sait?

Il se leva et Neville assista à une reproduction du tourbillonnement de cape roguenien. Il contempla son dos jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte la bibliothèque, puis soupira.

-Il a changé, fit une voie rêveuse.

Jetant un coups d'oeil derrière son épaule, il a perçut une longue chevelure blonde.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose.

{HP}

En moins de deux semaines, toute l'Angleterre était au courant qu'Harry Potter avait changé. Les rumeurs couraient que c'était Sirius Black qui lors de leur rencontre sanglante avait réussi à l'ensorceler. Mais le principal intéressé ne faisait aucunement à ses 'broutilles'. Il souriait d'un air effrayant quand on lui rapportait ces rumeurs. On avait pris l'habitude de voir le Sauveur dormir sur une table à la bibliothèque, baillant au repas, toujours l'air fatigué. La routine s'était installée.

{HP}

-Bonjour à tous! Je suis Amando DuChamps, je suis le sous directeur de l'école Beaux-Bâtons, et avec Mr Dumbledore nous allons procéder à l'élection des élèves participant à l'échange.

Harry sentit que l'accent prononcé du français allait l'énerver. Il avait un beau sourire, des yeux bleus, une peau légèrement halée, un corps digne d'un sportif, et il savait en user. Mais le sauveur n'aimait pas ce genre de personne, trop imbu. Il intercepta le regard las de Rogue et de McGonagall. Qu'est-ce qu'il disait? Albus Dumbledore s'avança et tendit un sac enchanté à l'invité. Avec un sourire poli, celui-ci plongea sa main dedans.

-Théodore Nott, annonça-t-il d'une voie claire.

Des cris de protestations retentirent dans toute la salle. Les Serpentards applaudirent bruyamment et le sélectionne s'avança avec grâce vers le directeur, qui lui fit un sourire poli.

_«Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais, hein, Directeur?»_

Il roula des yeux en s'entendant parler. Ce n'était pas parce que le directeur était sénile qu'il fallait être dur avec lui. Il releva le coin des lèvres, et commença à somnoler. Neville lui tapa le bras avec le coude.

-Ne t'endors pas! Il reste encore 24 personne à être tirées! chuchota-t-il

Harry aperçut derrière son épaule le regard noir de Ron, et souffla.

-Ne stresse donc pas Neville!

Il reprit sa place, et écouta silencieusement le prochain nom être tiré.

-Alvilda June!

Une Poufssoufle de sixième année se leva le rouge aux joues. Ces congénères applaudirent poliment ainsi que le reste de la Grande Salle. Tout le monde aimait bien les Poufssoufles. C'est la qu'Harry décrocha. Il émit un bâillement et s'effondra sur la table. Il entendait encore les bruits des applaudissements et des murmures enthousiastes.

-Harry Potter !

_« Mère Nature, as-tu une dent contre moi ? »_

Sans que Neville eut le temps le taper pour le réveiller, il se leva et se dirigea vers les autres étudiants. Il snoba assez bien le directeur -à son humble avis. Arrivé à destination, après avoir pesté par maux et par vents, le fait de devoir rester debout, et se mit à côté d'un Serdaigle complètement inconnu. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois en voyant que celui ci le regardait d'un regard effrayé, et sourit. Ils étaient six. Encore dix-neuf personnes à être tirer. Comme à son habitude, Harry soupira.

{HP}

Il finit sa valise en soupirant. Vingt-cinq paumés dans ce vague pays qu'est la France. On voulait le vraiment le tuer à faire tant d'effort ? En tout il y avait sept serpentards, huit serdaigles, six poufsouffles et quatre gryffondors. Ce voyage allait être une galère. Il avait vu les regards envieux des uns, hainieux des autres. Il eut l'ombre d'un sourire. Au moins, il emportait Neville dans ce traquenard.

_Il faut une très grand force mentale pour être un nécromancien (chronique ou non.) et surtout pour les supporter. Mon meilleur ami en était un. Si autant que je peux l'appeler comme ça. Ces sales bêtes, ont pour mauvaises habitudes d'être fatigué à ne rien faire, de n'avoir aucun objectif. A ce propos. Il est très déconseillé, de perturber les habitudes d'un nécromancien quelqu'il soit, de lui enlever quelques choses de précieux, sauf si vous voulez voir sa colère s'abattre sur vous. Et ce n'est pas une colère normale. C'est bestioles ont une drôle définition de l'extrême Donner leur un objectif ou une habitude qui leur plaît avant de la briser. Et vous verrez bien ce qui se passera. Si vous n'êtes pas mort avant. Et ressuscité ensuite. _

**Journal retrouvé dans les décombres d'une maison abandonnée. Auteur inconnu. (N.L)**


	3. La Loi des Baguettes

_Disclaimer :__ L'histoire et les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, merci à elle. _

_Auteur :__ Darkas Lyx_

_Rating :__ T (des scènes abordant des thèmes choquants vont arriver.)_

_Résumé :__ "La Vie est changements, chaos, dégoûts et souffrances. La Mort est paix, ordre et beauté éternelle" Quelle est la plus belle couleur, Harry? Le noir abyssale ou le vert toxique?_

_Messieurs__ Dame, je prend grand plaisir à vous présenter le chapitre 2; et aussi à vous dire que j'arrange les faits d'Harry Potter à ma sauce! Donc oui, pas de Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, réaménagement du passé des personnages. Donnez moi vos avis!_

[Chapitre 2 :]La Loi des Baguettes.

La France. Quel beau pays, avec ses paysages enchanteurs, ses vins de qualité, sa restauration excellente. Mais qu'ils étaient chiants à les dévisager ! Le Sauveur bailla en voyant tout les visages les attendre en bas de la passerelle. Rien que pour ça il ferait bien demi-tour. Neville derrière lui avala bruyamment sa salive, récoltant un regard dégoûté de la jolie Alvida. Ils avaient fait connaissance dans leur calèche, durant le long voyage d'une heure et demi où Harry avait faillit étrangler ses chevaux en formes de piafs qui l'avait fait rencontré plus d'une fois la poitrine de son homologue.

Ils étaient partis le Lundi, vers huit heure du matin, traînant leurs valises, avec leur cerne sous les yeux. On les avait répartis dans des calèches envoyées spécialement par le Ministère français. Quelle classe, quelle allure, ces piafs ! Quelle parlé et quel maintien ces français ! Non, il n'avait pas été de mauvaise humeur.

Ils avaient traversé la Manche avec Alvida et Théodore dans un silence religieux, coupé seulement lors des protestations de Neville face à son livre de botanique. Puis avait commencé la descente. Et l'enfer. Il avait survolé des prairies verdoyante, manqué de ce faire embroché par de piques, et surtout les chevaux montait puis descendaient le tout en accélérant. Harry avait eut l'impression de faire une sorte de rodéo. Alvida en face de lui se tenait au rideaux un air terrifié peint sur le visage. Et brusquement la calèche s'était stoppé, et avait brutalement propulsé Harry sur la pauvre petite Poufssoufle. Le silence s'était fait instantanément. Puis le Sauveur s'était rassis l'air de rien. Et...cela avait duré pendant une demi heure.

Marchant au côté de Neville et pensa que les sorciers français étaient plus ouvert au monde moldu que les Anglais. En effet, quand les calèche s'était posé dans un vaste hangars on leur avait appris qu'ils étaient à Paris, et qu'ils allaient prendre le métro pour aller dans un hôtel où il passerait la nuit. Les sorciers avaient haussé un sourcil. Métro ? Hôtel ? On leur avait pourtant dit que ils arriveraient à BeauxBatons à la fin de la journées.

Tout c'était expliqué, après que les Anglais aient galéré pour prendre leur ticket de métro, et rentrer dans les wagons. Ils avaient été serré comme des sardines entre les moldus, et Harry avait pesté contre la capitale française. Après qu'ils soient tous sortit indemne de ce tunnel infernal, on les avait amené dans un bâtiment où les gens les avaient regardé entré les yeux grands ouvert. _Au Pied de Verre_. Les Français avaient donc de l'humour ?Étonnant. Ils étaient entré dans un salon luxueux où le professeur Vector leur avait dit d'attendre. Un serdaigle leur avait dit que Vector avait été choisis, car elle était la seule de l'équipe enseignante, qui connaissait assez le France pour ne pas vexer les Français. Harry avait accueillis sa remarque avec un roulement des yeux. Et ils étaient susceptibles en plus ?

Le professeur d'Arithmancie leur avait expliqué qu'un tueur était en liberté dans les rues de la capitale, et c'était pour cela qu'on les faisait rester dans un hôtel. Pour plus de sécurité. Le sauveur avait vu tout les regards se tourner vers lui et avait laissé échapper un petit rire. Non pour une fois ce n'était pas de sa faute.

Enfin de compte, vers onze heure, l'alerte avait été levé. Tous les étudiants avaient soupiré de bonheur. Mais, en laissant trainer une oreille le sauveur avait entendu un commentaire. « Il a disparu dans la rue Mouffetard. Sans doute ce réanimateur. » Il avait cligné des yeux plusieurs fois. Puis avait laissé tomber. Trop compliqué. Et puis franchement Mouffetard ? Les Français voulaient-ils vraiment le tuer ? Neville l'avait tiré sèchement par la manche et Harry avait été tenté de lui envoyer une remarque sanglante, mais c'était que le gryffondor était devenu moins impressionnable.

_« Comment je fais pour avoir la paix moi maintenant si je ne peux plus l'effrayer ? »_

Enfin, tout ce beau baratin pour dire qu'ils avaient repris les calèches pour s'envoler vers…hum, les Français n'avaient pas voulu le dire. Dans tout mes cas, Harry ne pouvait reconnaître à la France qu'elle avait une diversité de paysage très impressionnante. Il irait bien piquer un somme dans un volcan. En descendant, il était resté bloqué et était sortit de son sommeil pendant quelque minutes. Comparé à Poudlard, l'école française était un modèle de modernité.

Elle était juchée entre deux collines verdoyantes et il pouvait apercevoir une petite forêt touffue à l'est. Au loin à l'ouest il apercevait des buts de Quidditch devant la première colline. Cette dernière était aussi verdoyante que la deuxième rocheuse. D'ailleurs tout au dessus de celle-ci se tenait une croix. Il s'interrogea un moment sur la raison de sa présence avant de se faire pousser par Théodore.

Son attention se focalisa sur le majestueux bâtiment en marbre qui se dressait devant eux. Le portail fait de fils de fer entrelacés relié à des murets d'apparence ancienne donnait vu sur une porte en chêne richement décoré. En plissant des yeux, Harry déchiffra la devise de l'Académie Française. _Honorem et Magia_. Le professeur Vector la traduit pour eux. L'Honneur et la Magie ? Foutaise. Agacé, Harry rejeta une mèche de ses cheveux et darda son regard sur le bâtiment. Des deux côtés de la porte se tenait des sculptures de sirènes qui chantaient collé contre le mur. Elles touchaient du bout de leurs queues les fenêtres qui s'étendaient sur toute la longueur de l'édifice. Toutes les dix fenêtres il y avait un dessin qui était mis en relief. Il admira la précision des détails avec délice. Le deuxième étage avait tout autant de fenêtres mais il était moins rempli de sculptures ce qui faisait un effet décalé Et enfin le dernier était vierge de toute decoration.

Suivant le chemin qui partait de la gauche du bâtiment, il vit trois bâtiment aligné en vertical, malheureusement il était trop loin pour distinguait excatement comment il était construit.

-Harry, avance. Tu baveras plus tard.

Il adressa un regard agacé à la Poufssoufle qui sourit, pas du tout effrayé. Qu'allait-il faire? Il se mit derrière Neville et les Anglais commencèrent à avancer vers les Français regroupés en bas.

Devant eux, se tenait Madame Maxime, directrice de BeauxBâtons depuis plus d'une dizaine d'années maintenant. Théodore leur avait raconté que c'était une demi-géante qui avait sauvé la Princesse de France. Neville avait alors haussé les sourcils et dit :"Princesse de France? C'est pas un Ministère?"

Théodore avait alors secoué la tête, et leur avait expliqué sommairement que la France du côté sorcier avait aussi essuyé la Révolution; mais contrairement aux moldus, avait gardé son roi, mais avait limité son pouvoir en mettant en plance un Conseil. Qui avait migré en Ministère quand la lignée s'était presque éteinte. "Un peu comme les moldus d'Angleterre alors" avait répliqué Alvida. Il avait hoché la tête et avait conclus que le peuple Français était très attaché à sa Princesse.

Quoiqu'il en soit, pour la remercier les Français l'avait promu au rang qu'elle cherchait à atteindre depuis des années. Elle occupait ce poste avait une très grande fierté depuis lors; et BeauxBâtons n'avait depuis qu'améliorer sa qualité.

A côté d'elle se tenait Amando DuChamps son horrible sourire plaqué sur son visage. Et il allait passé quatre mois avec eux? Qu'on l'achève!

{HP}

La première impression que laissa Harry Potter fut très mitigée. Paresseux, Feignent. S'il avait entendu cela le Sauveur n'en avait rien laissé paraître, et sa maîtrise de soi, impressionna plus d'un élève.

{HP}

-Professeur Vector!

DuChamps s était avancé et souriait d'un air mielleux à la jolie enseignante qui rosit doucement. Son regard bleus glacé avait parcouru rapidement le troupeau d'élève serré les uns contre les autres. Il leur adressa un sourire encore plus grand:

-Voyons nous ne mangeons pas, détendez vous!

Un "_Ce n'est pas si sur_" retentit derrière lui, il voulut se retourner mais la Directrice fut plus rapide que lui.

-Mademoiselle Duois, quelque chose à ajouter? gronda-t-elle

Harry ne parvint pas à localiser la jeune fille mais tout le monde entendit le "_Non madame._"

Après cela, la demi-géante se tourna vers eux.

-Bienvenue à l'Académie BeauxBâtons. Je suis Olympe Maxime, directrice de cette école. Au nom de la nation Française, je vous souhaite de passez un agréable séjour dans notre pays.

Les Anglais ne répondirent rien, trop impressionné pour émettre un son. Quelque rires retentirent mais un regard agacé de la directrice eut vite fait de les faire taire.

-Pour que vous puissiez profitez au maximum de votre séjour enchaîna DuChamps, vous aurez ce qu'on pourrait appelé un 'référant', un élève qui vous fera visiter l'école, vous aidera si vous ne comprenez pas grand chose, enfin, qui vous inculpera quelque notions française!

Seasmus Finnigan laissa échapper: _'Comme manger des grenouilles?"_

Le sous directeur l'ignora superbement.

-Bien vous devez être impatient de découvrir notre école, ou de vous reposez ou que sais-je!

Il fit signe au élève français qui s'approchèrent. Intérieurement Harry remercia d'avoir quelque bases de français et surtout cette potion donné à l'Hôtel. Amando dit au étudiants:

-Nous vous laissons le choix de vous mettre avec qui vous voulez! Faites bien votre choix!

Et sur cette dernière parole, il reprit son activité -c'est à dire de faire rougir le professeur Vector- sous l'oeil exaspéré de Madame Maxime.

Les français se mêlèrent rapidement aux anglais, et Théodore et Alvida se trouvèrent très vite un référant. Neville se fit alpaguait par une grande blonde à l'air fier. Harry lui fit un sourire d'encouragement en le voyant se faire tirer par cette furie. Pauvre, pauvre Neville.

-Excuse-moi?

Il sursauta et tourna son regard vers la petite brune devant lui. Elle avait des cheveux qui lui tombait sur les épaules en de petites boucles, ainsi qu'un petit nez, et des yeux bleus comme le sous directeur.

-Je suis Antoinette de Lazur, Acacia. Enchantée de faire ta connaissance.

-Harry Potter, de même...Acacia?

Elle cligna des yeux.

-Mon bois de baguette, puis après quelque minutes de réflexion elle s'exclama, je suis désolé, j'avais oublié que vous n'aviez pas cette coutume en Angleterre.

Devant son air perdu elle developpa.

-En France, nous avons pour habitude de se présentez en donnant son bois de baguette, ça nous permet de distinguer le caractère de notre interlocuteur.

-Ho...alors, Houx.

Elle sourit doucement.

-Si cela te convient je serai ta référante.

-Avec plaisir.

Bon il pouvait arrêté de prier, il y était qu'il veuille ou non!

_La famille de Lazur avait toujours eut un réputation elle avait été formé par Janius d'Azur, ce dernier se mariant avec Liliane Avaeria. On disait qu'en leur sein ils cachaient jalousement un prince vampire. Personne ne sait si c'est vrai. Dans tout les cas, cette dynastie comporte de grands secrets; encore plus que d'autre étant relié à la famille RonceNoir. Mais je peux confirmer, qu'ils sont plus aimable qu'une porte de prison quand on dérange leur sommeil ou leur repas! _

**Noa Val de Mort. Extrait de "_Necromancie Pratique."_**


	4. Au coin du Feu

Disclaimer : L'histoire et les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, merci à elle.

Auteur : Darkas Lyx

Rating : T (des scène abordant des thèmes choquants vont arriver.)

Résumé : "La Vie est changements, chaos, dégoûts et souffrances. La Mort est paix, ordre et beauté éternelle" Quelle est la plus belle couleur, Harry? Le noir abyssale ou le vert toxique?

Si la description de BeauxBâtons ne vous semble pas clair, posez moi autant de question que vous voulez,j'essaierais d'y répondre; pour votre culture, si vous voulez la description du bois des baguettes, veuillez vous référer au site PotterMore. Je vous le conseille vivement ;)

[Chapitre 3:] Au coin du Feu.

La brise fraîche lui soulevait lentement ses longues mèches. Ses cheveux étaient lourd comme à chaque fois qu'il les lavait. Il se pencha à la fenêtre de son balcon respirant la douce odeur des fleurs plantées en contre bas. Il ouvrit les yeux, et comme à chaque fois contempla le lac éclairé par les rayons du soleil. Sa peau frissonnait, il ne portait qu'une serviette autour de la taille, et si le temps était clément aujourd'hui il faisait quand même assez froid.

-Lya, referme la fenêtre et va t'habiller.

Le jeune homme fit la sourde oreille. Il laissa le vent caresser sa peau se gorgeant de cette sensation. Ils allaient bientôt devoir aller dans l'autre manoir, où tout était fermé. Angoissant. Il aimait la liberté.

-Lya !

Il sursaut et adressa un regard de reproche à son interlocuteur. Celui-ci soupira.

-Tu nous fait le coup chaque année à cette période . Tu auras beau ralé nous devons remonter. C'est ainsi.

-Personne ne s'est donné la peine de m'expliquer pourquoi ! Marmonna Lya.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit en grand et le jeune homme se redressa.

-Seigneur Saoche ! (Nda : Prononcez Zaoze.) C'est terrible !

Lya regarda avec anxiété son oncle se lever et emporter le serviteur hors de la pièce. Quand il se retrouva seul dans la chambre, il faillit fondre en larme. Il ne serait jamais assez grand pour que son oncle l'accepte ? Il ouvrit son armoire et sortit son pantalon d'équitation. Si tout ce passait bien il pourrait au moins sortir quelque temps. La porte se rouvrit alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle de bain.

-Aznalya !

La voix de son père le fit tomber par terre. Il gémit de douleur et se releva tant bien que mal.

-Père que faites-vous ici ?

-Nous partons, fils.

Lya cligna des yeux.

-Comment ça, Père, nous partons ? Je croyais que c'était dans un mois !

-Voäl.

Sa mère maintenant. Est-ce qu'ils se rendaient compte qu'il était en serviette ! Elle se tourna vers lui, froide comme d'habitude.

-Ne questionne pas ton père. Prépare-toi juste.

Elle glissa sa main dans celle son géniteur et le tira vers la sortie. Il les regarda partie, sonné. Que s'était-il passé ? Il n'avait rien suivit. Son oncle rentra, et le regarda les bras ballant et sa serviette toujours autour de la taille.

-Que fais-tu encore dans cette tenue ?! Vas donc te changer !

Il se tourna vers lui furieux.

-Que se passe-t-il ?! Pourquoi devons-nous avancer la date du départ ?

Son oncle secoua la tête et le regarda gravement.

-Car c'est que veux la famille RonceNoir. Ne remet jamais en doute les paroles de ton Roi. Jamais.

{HP}

Antoinette était une furie. Une démone. Une esclavagiste. Il en était sur ! Tout d'abord, après s'être présenté et avoir échangé quelque phrases de bienvenue, elle lui avait fait récupérer sa valise en disant que leur première destination serait les dortoirs. Donc, cette jeune et fraîche fille, l'avait fait tiré sa valise qui pesait ,plus d'une tonne au bas mot, le long de leur chemin plein de gravier. Puis arriver devant les trois bâtiment aligné qu'il avait vu, elle les lui présenta :

-Le dortoir dans lequel tu vas aller est le dortoir des profs. On l'appelle le dortoir des Savants, il n'est qu'a moitié occupé, et c'est la que loge les personnes invitées à BeauxBâtons. C'est celui avec la porte dorée, tout au bout. (Elle lui montra le bâtiment tout a droite.)Le dortoir dans lequel je suis est celui avec la porte d'Argent, son vrai nom est le Dortoir des Erudits, mais entre nous on passe plus de temps à faire la fête qu'a travailler. Et les petits nouveaux sont dans le Bronze.

-Le Bronze ?

-Le Dortoir des Apprentis, mais la porte est en bronze alors, on abrège.

Elle le regarda ennuyé, puis reprit sa route jusqu'au Dortoir des Savants. Harry prit la peine de se demander qui entretenait les chemins de graviers, ainsi que les parterres de fleurs qui recouvrait le terrain entre chaque bâtiments. Il allait poser la question et son guide, mais elle ouvrit la porte avec entrain et lança un bonjour tonnitruant.

-Mademoiselle de Lazur !

Harry vit le tableau à sa droite se mouvoir. Une femme tipyque du quinzième siècle bougeait lentement. Elle ressemblait étrangement à Antoinette aux niveaux des yeux. Celle-ci s'inclina.

-Bonjour, Madame de Lazur.

Harry s'étrangla. Une partie de son cerveau commençait à surchauffer. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était qu'on lui foute la paix

Ils s'arrêtèrent sous une voûte au milieu de la salle. Des deux côtés il y avait deux fontaines vide d'eau, mais rempli de plantes. Harry remarqua qu'avec ses bottes, il avait taché le carrelage. Il grimaça.

-Ceci, expliqua-t-elle en touchant les bras de la structure. Est ce qu'on appelle communément une téléporteur. Je dois t'avouer que j'ai oublié son vrai nom, et de toute façon il est trop long et trop compliqué pour l'utiliser. Dans tout les cas...!Comme ça il pourrait dormir.

-Ce n'est pas digne d'une descendante de mon sang de ce comportait de cette manière.

-Oui, oui Madame !

Elle fit signe au jeune sorcier qui la suivit.

-Tu n'as pas l'air étonné d'être ici.

Elle hocha la tête.

-Mon père était enseignant ici, il y a un moment, quand j'étais petite il m'amenait souvent. C'est comme ça que j'ai connu Madame de Lazur.

-Je suppose que c'est ton ancêtre ?

Elle toucha du bout de sa baguette la pierre et un écran translucide apparut.

-Tu envoie une petite vague de magie dans le mûr qui a été spécialement modifié pour cela, et le téléporteur te demande où tu veux aller. Comme tu l'as sans doute deviné il te téléporte à l'endroit choisi. Avec celui-la, tu peux seulement aller d'une étage à un autre. Mais tu devrais voir celui du Ministère, il est relié à toute les habitations française !

-Mais ce n'est pas dangereux ?

Elle secoua la tête, rieuse.

-Non, il faut un mot de passe pour pouvoir entrer. Enfin pour se deplacer de maisons en maisons ce n'est pas vraiment utile il y a le transplanage, mais c'est vraiment avantageux, quand tu as une bonne quarantaine d'étage à gravir.

Harry se racla la gorge en voyant la joie de la sorcière. En effet, ça avait un bon côté. Mais la machine ne lui inspirait que trop peu sourit en voyant l'ai peu rassuré du jeune homme.

-Bon, tu vas être un peu avantagé par rapport aux autres je connais les meilleurs chambre, lui dit-elle dans un clin d'oeil.

Elle tapota le chiffre quatre de l'écran. Il y avait-il vraiment six étages ? Harry eut à peine le temps de protester qu'il sentit les particules de son corps se défaire pour se remêler dans un fracas horrible. La bile lui monta et il chancela. Antoinette lui attrappa la manche et lui frotta le dos. Il s'appuya sur sa valise et lui demanda :

-C'est... ?

-Non c'est juste la première fois. Viens !

Il se redressa peu pressé et fut surpris. L'intérieur ressemblait trait pour trait à un arrangement d'hôtel cinq étoiles. Les murs était tapissé de beige, et les portes ciré à souhait. Les chambres étaient situé sur la droite.

-Harry, viens !

Il suivit son guide qui était plus pressée que lui. Et dire qu'elle avait l'ait calme et timide. Il la rattrapa alors qu'elle ouvrait une porte pour aller dans une autre rangé de chambres. Contrairement aux autres elles étaient sur les côté laissant se dérouler entre elles un tapis ouvrit la troisième porte sur la gauche. Quand il entra, il cligna des yeux étonné. Antoinette l'ignora superbement et ouvrit en grand la fenêtre.

-Elle n'a pas servi depuis longtemps alors elle sent un peu le renfermé !

-Vous avez...tous des...chambres comme ça ?

-Oh non ! Nos chambres sont moins meublées et équipées, elles sont aussi beaucoup moins grande, et souvent on se met par deux c'est moins solitaire !

Sur sa droite se trouvait une cuisine moderne, il pouvait même se voir dans le carrelage blanc qui la recouvrait. Il y avait aussi un bar, et il se demanda si c'était une invitation. Sur la gauche un placard qui devait faire au moins un mètre. Il avança un peu et entra dans le salon. Il y avait un canapée ainsi qu'une table basse.

Antoinette ouvrit la porte sur sa droite à elle.

-C'est ta salle de bain, je viendrais peut-être prendre un jacuzzi !

Les lèvres d'Harry se réhaussèrent. Puis elle pointa du doigts la porte en face.

-Là c'est ta chambre !

Harry ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Il se laissa tomber avec un soulagement évident dans le fauteuil en cuir. La pièce en elle même était assez vide. Mais il ne pouvait reconnaître qu'elle était spacieuse. Antoinette s'installa à côté de lui et croisa ses jambes.

-Après cela nous pouvons visiter l'école, ou bien je pourrais te conter sa fondation.

Il sourit.

-Allons-y pour le conte.

Il avait toujours aimé les histoires.

{HP}

Albus Dumbledore contemplait pensif la missive qu'il venait de recevoir. Septima venait de le prévenir qu'ils étaient tous bien arrivés. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être anxieux. Ses élèves étaient hors de sa protection, hors de l'Angleterre, à la merci de n'importe quoi. Oui, il lui arrivait d'être effrayé.

-Monsieur le Directeur ?

La voix rocailleuse de Minerva le tira de ses pensées. Il releva la tête vers la sorcière qui le regardait patiemment.

-Oui, Minerva ?

-Pouvez-vous pour une fois m'écouter ? Et s'il vous plaît arrêtez donc de vous faire du soucis pour ces enfants, ils sont tous en sécurité !

Oui, en effet. Il espérait que se serait vraiment le cas, sinon que pourrait-il faire ?

{HP}

Antoinette se relaxa dans le fauteuil. Par quoi pouvait-elle commencer ?

-BeauxBâtons n'était pas comme cela au départ. Elle a été bâtis en 1256 pas Robert de Manspian, un bâtisseur moldu très peu connu mais qui était aussi un sorcier. On ne sait pas son emplacement exact mais d'après les écrits on pourrait croire que se serait en Bretagne. Quoiqu'il en soit en devint aussi la résidence de la Reine.

Elle avala sa salive.

-Puis, pour une raison inconnue, l'école a été abandonné. On raconte que beaucoup d'élève ont disparu. Pour plus de sécurité, le roi de l'époque a décider de construire l'Académie ici. Mais bien sur je ne peux pas te dire où exactement !

Ils échangèrent un sourire commun.

-Il y a deux fondateurs notable pour la seconde construction. Alexandre et Vincent de Nevillian. Ces deux hommes étaient réputés pour...hum, être exceptionnellement beau, intelligent et puissant. Ils battirent l'école en deux, ainsi elle ouvrit ses portes en 1264. Alexandre prit la direction de l'école, tandis que Vincent se retira dans la forêt que tu vois juste à côté roi pour le remercier, offrit la main de sa fille à Alexandre. Le mariage fut somptueux, mais, on assassina Vinvent.

-Hein.

Elle éclata de rire devant l'air stupéfait de son homologue.

-Oui, Vincent fut tué. La perte de son frère anéanti Alexandre.

-Quel est le rapport avec la fondation de l'école ?

-Tu as vu la croix en haut de la colline ?

-Oui, et ?

Elle prit un air conspirateur.

-C'est la que sont enterré tout les directeurs. Mais, on raconte que fou de chagrin, Alexandre voulut ressusciter son frère. Et que le sortilège était tellement puissant, que même maintenant le cadavre de Vincent hante, décharné, la chapelle.

Harry haussa les sourcils dubitatif.

-Vraiment ? Personne n'a été vérifié ?

-Mais la est le nœud du problème. Il n'y a aucun moyen d'entrer dans la chapelle. Elle a été fermé depuis la mort de Vincent.

Harry ferma les yeux. Mais au final...

-Mais encore une fois, quel est le rapport avec la fondation ?

-Mais tout, très cher. Après cela, il y eut deux directeurs, mais le suivant possédaient trois sœurs. Elles furent toute assassinées. Et cela se produit encore maintenant.

-Je vois. En faite, ton but, c'est de me faire faire des cauchemars cette nuit.

Elle éclata de rire.

-Plus sérieusement, la Princesse Maude, apporta à l'Académie ses thermes ainsi que le bureau du directeur.

-Et il a quoi de si spécial ?

-Il a été fait dans du il faut le voir pour s'en rendre compte.

« Honnêtement, du diamant ? Jusqu'où va leur arrogance ? »

-La Princesse Maude était une sorcière d'Italie, qui faisait parti d'une branche éloigné de la famille RonceNoir. Elle fut adoptée par sa Tante, la Reine Oliavia. L'école lui doit beaucoup. On utilise beaucoup de ses principes pour le Duel ou les Enchantements. La justice aussi lui doit aussi beaucoup.

-Hum. J'y pense. Qui est le roi de France maintenant ?

-Il n'y a pas de roi, dit-elle lentement. La Reine dirige en attendant le sacrement de son fils.

-Ho.

Mais franchement, il était venu pour avoir un cour de généalogie ?

_Je me demande si mon ancêtre savait ce qu'il faisait. Apparemment non. Mais je ne peux lui reconnaître un talent qui fut complètement gâché. Maudit Roi. Toujours en train de nous manipuler dans l'ombre. Tu te crois intouchable ? Attend, ma fureur n'a d'égal que mon pouvoir. Je suis l'arrière petit-fils de ta Filleule, celle que tu as envoyé à la mort. Je suis venu pour apprendre. Et rien ne m'empêchera. _

**Noa Val de Mort. Extrait du Journal détenu par la famille Saoche. **


	5. Secret de Polichinelle

_Disclaimer :_ _L'histoire et les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, merci à elle._

_Auteur :_ _Darkas Lyx_

_Rating :_ _T (des scène abordant des thèmes choquants vont arriver.)_

_Résumé :_ _"La Vie est changements, chaos, dégoûts et souffrances. La Mort est paix, ordre et beauté éternelle" Quelle est la plus belle couleur, Harry? Le noir abyssale ou le vert toxique?_

_Bonne lecture !_

[Chapitre 4:] Secret de Polichinelle.

La nourriture lui semblait fade. Il mâchonna lentement un bout d'os, et finit par le recracher dégoûté. Ses vêtements n'étaient plus chaud, et le froid s'infiltrait et lui griffait la peau. Il n'avait rien demandé lui ! Il voulait simplement à manger. Il n'avait pas voulu tuer Bob. Et maintenant le voilà à la rue. Tout seul. Il lui sembla qu'il pleurait.

-Mais que voilà ?

La voix soyeuse lui fit relever la tête. Il chercha pendant un moment l'origine du bruit dans la nuit noire d'encre. Il distingua une silhouette sur un toit.

-Z'êtes qui ?!beugla-t-il

La silhouette soupira.

-Mah, j'imagine qu'on ne peux s'attendre à un minimum de politesse venant d'un bougre comme vous.

-J'vous ai d'mandé qui vous êtes !

-Du calme. Je suis ici pour vous proposer un marché.

Il le regarda méfiant, le froid avait changé. Il ne s'infiltrait plus. Il mordait. Il ne voyait toujours pas clairement son interlocuteur.

-Quel genre de marché ?

Un petit rire retentit, comme un bref son de clochette usée.

-Le genre avantageux bien sûr.

-Il consisterait en quoi ?

Tout façon il pourrait revenir en arrière si ça lui plaisait pas.

-Vous avez tué votre frère non ?

Il se figea.

-Comme vous l'savez?!cria-t-il

-La mort est tellement avide de ragots, vous ne le saviez pas ?

-Comme si la mort pouvait parler ?!

-En effet. C'est pour cela que nous somme là.

La silhouette se laissa tomber du toit juste devant le clochard. Il put enfin l'apercevoir clairement. Une rayon de lune lui permettait de distinguait ses lèvres purpurine et tentante, sa peau clair, et d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir, ses cheveux était retenu en un chignon complexe, laissant deux mèches d'encre sur les côtés de son visage. Il pouvait pas apercevoir avec précision tout les traits, mais il devait être très beau. Ses talons claquèrent quand il s'avança vers le pauvre homme.

-Vous avez les Loyaux à vos trousses, non ? Dit-il d'une voix compatissante.

L'homme recula.

-Je...je...

-Vous voulez retrouver votre frère ?

-Ce serait...possible ?

L'inconnu hocha la tête.

-Oui. Cela ne coûtera presque rien.

L'homme se méfia.

-Je ne le crois pas. Je ne vous fait pas confiance.

Un rire clair se fit entendre.

-Si vous faisiez confiance à toute les personnes que vous rencontriez dans la rue je me ferais un peu de soucis pour vous.

L'homme ne répondit pas, et regarde l'inconnu sortir un papier de sa longue robe pour le lui lancer. Il l'attrapa au vol et regarda. Il jura quand il commença. Il regarda horrifié l'inconnu.

-Quoi je trouve ça plutôt bien payé. Je vous rend votre frère, et vous me donnez votre âme à votre mort en échange. C'est un bon pacte non ?

-Vous êtes ignoble !

-C'est tout un art je vous rassure.

Pourquoi les gens ne voulait pas le comprendre ?

{HP}

Harry bailla. Puis le refit cinq secondes après. Qu'est-ce que c'était fatiguant. Antoinette le traînait depuis deux heure dans tout les recoins de BeauxBâton. Bon son impression sur l'arrogance des français, était pas fausse. Si jamais Dumbledore se ramenait avec un bureau pareil, il le tapait jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Non mais franchement ! Une tour en diamant !

Elle lui avait fait visité le bâtiment central où se déroulait presque tout les cours. Ils avaient croisé quelque profs. Les plus sympa avait-elle dit, et aussi les moins spéciaux. L'intérieur du bâtiment était pareil que le dortoir, tapisserie beige avec des tapis. Des tableaux parcouraient les mûrs, mais moins qu'à Poudlard.

-Tu m'a suivi ?

Il la regarda et hésita à dire non. Il était un gryffondor nan ? Bon courage.

-Non.

-Tu m'as écouté au moins ?

-Hum.

Il regarda par les nombreuses fenêtres. Ici, il n'y avait pas de téléporteur, sinon il finirait par avoir des accidents. Harry avait demandé si il en avait déjà eut. Elle ne lui répondit pas. Devait-il s'inquiéter ?

-Bon. Dis moi ce que tu as compris.

-Heu...Si j'ai tout suivi, vous êtes répartis par âge. I peu près trente élève par classe, et dans chaque années il y a environ trois classes. C'est ça?

-C'est ça oui. En sixième et en cinquième -la première et la deuxième année pour vous- nous sommes répartis selon le bon vouloir du directeur, et nous suivons des cours de culture général -ce qui comprend de l'histoire, des langues, des mathématiques- ainsi que de la théorie sur plusieurs matières.

-Vous ne faites pratiquement pas de magie? s'écria Harry

-Bah, pas trop. On a quelques clubs qu'on choisit au début de l'année pour approfondir nos 'connaissances'.

-Mais c'est nul!

Elle lui fit un sourire.

-Oui mais à partir de la quatrième; on prend un virage a 90 degré. On laisse tomber toute la théorie et bonjour la pratique. Tu gardes seulement une heure de math, une heure de français, et les langues et l'histoire c'est aux choix! Après que de la pratique! Et bonjour les entraînements infernaux pour le duel!

-Mouais.

-Tu ne me crois pas? Chaque jour on a au moins trois heure de duel sauf le dimanche ce qui nous fait 18 heures en tout. Et comble du bonheur; tu peux choisir des options pour avoir plus de duel!

-Vous avez combien d'options?

-Et bien, nous avons quatre filières. Le combat, la recherche, l'art, et la médecine. Je crois que tu as deviné dans quoi elle consiste. La recherche c'est plus dans les potions et sortilège. L'art dans la métamorphose et les enchantements. La médecine est un cas à part, peu d'élève peuvent y entrer.

-Hin. Un peu compliqué quand même.

-Je te l'avoue, accorda-t-elle. Viens, je te fais visiter les classes que tu vas avoir.

Il l'a suivit l'esprit embrouillé.

-Et je vais avoir quoi comme cour?

-Je pense que Madame Maxime va vous mettre moins d'heure de duel, vous n'avez pas l'habitude. Vous êtes en quatrième année c'est ça? -il hocha la tête et elle continua- je pense aussi qu'elle vous convoqueras pour savoir dans quelle filière vous devriez aller, à moins qu'elle ne l'est choisisse pour vous...

-Harry!

Le sauveur sursauta et se retourna doucement. Ses épaules se détendirent en voyant arriver Neville. Ce dernier était suivi par la grand fille blonde qu'Harry avait aperçu tout à l'heure. En la détaillant de plus près il se rendit compte que des marques de brûlure parcourait son cou. Antoinette murmura à ses côtés.

-Silvianne Loizon. Elle est une des rares survivantes de l'incendie du Neuf Décembre.

Harry lui jeta un regard inquisiteur, et la jeune fille lui fit signe qu'elle lui raconterais plus tard. Neville lui tapa sur l'épaule, et le sorcier grimaça.

-Neville, je sais que me voir t'empli de joie, mais contient la s'il te ...? Zut.

Le botaniste en herbe se tourna vers Antoinette.

-Je suis Neville Londubat, enchanté.

-Antoinette de Lazur, Acacia.

-Ha oui j'oubliais, Cerisier se reprit Neville. Harry voici...

-Silvianne Loizon, la coupa la jeune femme.

Quand elle le fixa dans les yeux, Harry se sentit mal à l'aise. Il lui semblait qu'elle fouillait son âme. Il se retint de secouer la tête. Tu dis n'importe quoi mon vieux!

_"Qui est-ce qui pourrait toucher un âme de toute façon?"_

-...Tremble.

-Hein? s'exclama Harry.

-Son bois de baguette s'appelle le Tremble, expliqua Neville.

-Ho.

-Silvianne, salua poliment Antoinette. Que faisiez vous?

-Nous allions manger. Et vous?

Les deux filles se regardaient, tendues. Harry remarqua en grimaçant, que la courtoisie dont elles faisaient preuve était un peu trop forcée. Il se racla la gorge.

-Mon cher Neville, ta référante t'a-t-elle expliqué comment la répartition se passait. N'est-ce pas horrible?

Le botaniste regarda le sauveur, faire mine de s'évanouir.

-Je sens que ça te plait plus que la notre. J'ai tort?

-Neville, tu deviens trop perspicace à mon gout.

Ils échangèrent un regard amusé.

-En parlant de manger. J'ai faim. s'exclama Harry.

-Estomac sur patte.

{HP}

-Je ne comprend pas.

La salle où se réunissait le Conseil était vaste et richement décoré. Elle contenait des reliques d'un autre âge, toutes plus décorées les unes que les autres. Les murs étaient décorés de feuilles d'or, qui parsemaient aussi les contours des tableaux. La salle datait d'un autre âge où le luxe et la décadence était à l'honneur. Elle transpirait l'élégance par tout les pores.

L'homme qui avait pris la parole était ridé, et les coins de ses yeux retombaient légèrement sur des pommettes qui avait du être seyante autrefois. Le temps avait passé et les dommages étaient déjà là.

-Que veux notre reine? Elle parle à demi-mot et ses dires sont incompréhensibles.

Les autres conseillers hochèrent la tête. Ils étaient assis autour d'une grande table ronde, présidée par un siège vide. La place du roi. Mais il n'y avait plus de roi.

-Elle est inquiète. Ce tueur...il n'est pas normal.

Les regards se tournèrent vers la seule femme de la pièce. Elle avait de long cheveux blonds cendrés et son nez était accordé avec ses traits, fins et droits.

-Nous avons tous été choisis en dehors des treize familles qui protège la famille royale. Mais, ces familles se sont effondrées avec le temps,et nous avons pris de plus en plus de pouvoir. Non pas que je m'en plaigne.

"_Cette femme a un don. Ne pourrait-elle pas faire preuve de plus de tact?"_

-Maintenant que le roi Joachim Roncenoir n'est plus, elle se retrouve seule pour protéger ses enfants. Et elle est à la tête d'un pays. Ce tueur, qu'on ne parvient pas attraper. Il met tout en danger.

-Vous exagérez Kenza. Les douze familles ne sont pas si endommagées que cela.

La femme renifla.

-Il se cache dans leur grand manoir. N'est-ce pas une démonstration de peur?

-Faites attention, Kenza. Votre langue vous perdra.

-Nous pensons tous la même chose Vieillard Asmose.

Le vieux conseiller poussa un soupire. Quelle jeunesse allait prendre le relais?

-Certe. Mais le pensez et le dire n'est pas le même chose.

Le silence retomba.

-Avons-nous enfin recueillis des informations sur le tueur?

Kenza jeta un coup d'oeil à l'homme qui venait de parler. 28 ans. Marc Peria. Origines italiennes. Avec elle, ils étaient les deux plus jeunes. Les autres avaient au dessus de cinquante ans. Elle laissa son voisin, Vincent Sioron répondre.

-Rien, à part ce que nous savions déjà. Il a fait un nouveau meurtre hier. Sur un des gens de la plèbe. La presse s'en ai déjà emparé.

_"Des vautours"_ pensa Kenza _"Mais que veux donc ce tueur? C'est le quinzième meurtres commis parmi la populace."_

-Il ne reste plus qu'a espérer qu'il ne se ré-attaque pas au dirigeants.

-Nous avons frôlé l'incident diplomatique la dernière fois, râla Pierre Porteh. De plus, la population n'est pas encore au courant du nombre exact de mort.

Kenza sentit une veine pulsé sous son front. Etait-ce vraiment possible d'avoir une voix aussi agaçante?

-Si c'était le cas, mon cher, nous serions guillotinés comme Louis XVI.

Le Vieillard Asmose avait un mauvais sourire sa bouche.

_"Nous sommes deux apparemment."_

-Ne recommencez pas avec vos faits historiques, Vieillard.

Queen Koine, avait toujours fasciné Kenza. Il avait combattu pendant la guerre des deux Chines ainsi qu'aux Etats-Unis pendant la révolte des sans-papiers. Et il était toujours en pleine forme. Elle rêvait un jour d'atteindre son niveau. Il était un des meilleurs combattant de la France, avec le Champion.

-...Nous devons l'arrêter au plus vite. Si jamais il s'en prend à la famille royale...

La menace plana pendant quelque minutes. Le vieillard se racla la gorge.

-La Reine a exprimer son désir d'envoyer son fils aîné à BeauxBâtons.

-Le premier Avril est encore loin, croit-elle?

La voix de Porteh avait une intonation lassée.

-Elle veut protéger sa descendance, et c'est tout à fait légitime, gronda-t-elle. Mais ne serais-ce pas problématique avec les étudiants anglais?

-Je les avait oubliés eux, ronchonna Poreth.

Alors que les conseillers se plongeaient dans leur réflection, Kenza bailla.

_"Faites ce que vous voulez ma reine. Ne nous menez cependant pas à la perte."_

{HP}

-Lya.

Comme d'habitude la voix de son oncle si calme et sereine le sortit de ses pensées avec une force peu commune. Il était encore penché à la fenêtre contemplant toujours le même paysage. La lac allait vraiment lui manquer. La brise était plus fraîche que les autres jours, et il sentait le froid s'infiltrer dans ses vêtements.

-Lya! Tu pourrais au moins répondre.

Il se retourna pour contempler son oncle. Les traits de celui-ci était crispés et montraient une grande anxiété et un manque de sommeil évident.

-Nous partons? devina-t-il

Le frère de son père hocha la tête gravement. Lya lissa une dernière fois ses vêtements. Un pantlon de soie noir rentré dans des bottes montantes en peau de dragon -qui soit disant avait coûté une fortune!-, ainsi qu'une chemine blanche surmonté d'une veste violette lui arrivant aux genoux. Un ruban bordeaux était noué autour de sa taille. Quand son oncle hocha la tête pour confirmer, Aznalya éteignit l'étincelle de colère qui était montée en lui.

_"Je déteste cette servitude débile..."_

{HP}

Harry étira ses pieds sous la table cognant accidentellement le genoux de Neville qui grogna. Il laissa ses bras reposer en croix sur la table poussant légèrement son assiette vide.

-Tu pourrais au moins manger, lui conseilla Neville qui venait de relever la tête de son poulet. Silvianne m'a dit qu'ils allaient tester nos niveaux en duel.

Devant l'importante tache qui l'attendait, Harry soupira. Il n'avait pas besoin de tests pour savoir son niveau.

-Allez.

Neville poussa l'assiette devant son nez ignorant le regard noir posé sur lui. Lee Jordan les regardait étonné. Antoinette et Silvianne les avaient lâchement abandonnés arrivé dans le réfectoir pour aller rejoindre leur compatriotes. Antoinette leur avait expliqué que demain matin avant de partir en cour, il y aurait un papier jaune posé sur leur table avec plusieur menu proposés. Il fallait choisir et allait le chercher au différentes bornes présentes dans le réfectoire. Harry avait bien été tenté de leur demander si c'était des elfes de maisons qui cuisinaient, mais il n'avait pas osé.

_"Au diable la raison de gryffondor!"_

-C'est bon Neville, râla-t-il, une pomme de terre en pus ou en moins, ça ne changera rien.

Le botaniste laissa échapper un soupir de lassitude. Rien ne ferait changé d'avis cette tête de mule.

-Harry Potter?

Le sauveur se retourna en entendant son nom. Et il se figea. La personne qui se tenait devant lui n'était pas humaine. Tout du moins c'était ce que lui criait sa magie. Elle le fixait d'un air supérieur, une cuisse posée sur la table, l'autre pendant dans le vide. Ses yeux marrons rougeoyants plantés dans les siens, il avait l'impression que les murs auraient pu s'effondrer rien ne l'aurait distrait. Sa bouche de couleur purpurine était étirée en une sourire incurvé vers le haut et faisait remonter ses fossettes. Ses traits étaient doux et son teint pâle concurrencé ceux des mannequins. Comme l'anglais ne répondait pas l'inconnu parla.

-Je suis Morgan SombreFin. Enchanté.

Sa main fraîchement manucurés attrappa la sienne d'un geste rapide, et Harry fut pris d'un grand frissons. D'un geste brusque il retira sa main faisant valser le plat à ses cotés.

-Ne t'approche pas plus, SombreFin.

La voix venimeuse d'Antoinette le sortit de ses pensées. Elle s'était rapprochée et ses yeux lancés des éclairs.

-Tout doux, Anti. Tu n'as donc pas appris le respect?

-Vas donc vénérer tes ancêtres tout seul!

Harry recula légèrement. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver mêler à une dispute.

L'inconnu qui s'était présenté s'éloigna et ricanant.

-Que de verve pour ma personne. J'en suis honoré.

-Dégage.

Et il s'éloigna sa main battant dans le vide.

-A bientôt, Harry Potter.

Le sauveur eut à peine le temps de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées qu'Antoinette le tirait déjà en dehors du réfectoire.

-Que t'a-t-il dit?

Elle le traînait sur le chemin pour sortir.

_"Si elle continue comme ça, je vais vraiment finir par ne plus avoir de bras..."_

-Il s'est juste présenté. Pourquoi?

-Rien d'autre?

-Non m'dame. J'ai l'impression que tu ne l'aimes pas.

Elle se figea.

-J'oublie souvent que tu n'es pas d'ici.

Elle libera son bras, et il se mit à sa hauteur. Elle s'assit sur un banc qui parcourait l'allée pour aller à l'Artiniemun. -l'endroit où se déroulait les duels.-.

-Où commencer? Ha oui. Depuis toujours, la famille royale est protégée par 13 familles. Même si on change de dynastie, il y aura toujours treize protecteurs. Enfin, douze en gros.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle.

-Pourquoi douze?

-La dernière famille est un peu particulière, alors nous ne la comptons pas vraiment.

Elle lui fit signe de laisser tomber puis retourna à son explication.

-Enfin bref. Il y a toujours eut un ordre. La première famille est toujours la plus importante. La famille de Lazur a occupé cette place pendant très longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'arrive Xylian SombreFin. Il a conduit notre famille au bord de la fin; et il l'aurait détruite si le roi ne l'en avait pas empêché. Depuis lors, nous nous haïssons farouchement.

-P'tain mais vous êtes compliqués vous!

En voyant son air perdu, elle éclata de rire.

-Je te l'avoue je ne suis pas trop concerné par cette querelle familiale. Mais c'est juste ce type, que je ne peux supporter!

-Tu sais une telle verve en parlant d'un homme, peu paraître suspect.

Avant qu'elle ne réagisse il s'éloigna en courant.

{HP}

-Il est sur notre territoire, Maître.

-Hn. Qui...?

-La demi-sang. Il est à notre porté!

-Ne nous pressons pas. Nous détruirons cette famille. Mais je veux que ce soit grandiose.

_Que dire sur ces deux grandes familles? Elles sont tellement liés que ça m'embrouille la tête. Je ferais remarquer, qu'au départ j'était censé écrire un livre pour contrôler les pouvoirs de la mort, et je retrouve à parler généalogie. Franchement, ceci a-t-il du sens?_

**Noa Val de Mort. Extrait de Nécromancie Pratique. **


	6. La Proie et le Vainqueur

_Disclaimer :_ _L'histoire et les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, merci à elle._

_Auteur :_ _Darkas Lyx_

_Rating :_ _T (des scène abordant des thèmes choquants vont arriver.)_

_Résumé :_ _"La Vie est changements, chaos, dégoûts et souffrances. La Mort est paix, ordre et beauté éternelle" Quelle est la plus belle couleur, Harry? Le noir abyssale ou le vert toxique?_

_Bonne lecture ! Je m'excuse pour les fautes qui parcourent ce chapitre!  
_

[Chapitre 5:] La Proie et le Vainqueur.

En voyant revenir Neville couvert de sable, Harry se sentit grimacer. Pauvre Neville, il avait bien mordu la poussière. D'ailleurs il semblait bien abattu. Bon d'un côté, ça pouvait être le sable qui était rentré dans les yeux qui faisait cet effet là...ou pas. Le sorcier s'assit à côté de lui un soupir à fendre l'âme l'accompagnant. Il regarda Silvianne regagner sa place avec grâce.

-Faut vraiment bête, pour se battre avec une des meilleurs duellistes de l'école, lâcha Harry.

-Tu viens vraiment de dire ça à voix haute?

-Oups?

Harry se vit fusiller par le pauvre botaniste.

-Tu verras quand se sera ton tour!

-Antoinette m'a dit qu'elle n'était pas douée en duel. Fallait faire attention à ces choses là.

-Comme si tu le savais.

-Je le savais.

-J'abandonne.

Neville frotta ses cheveux. Le sauveur roula des yeux et leva sa baguette. Le sable présent sur le gryffondor disparut. Un 'merci' lui répondit mais Harry ne s'embarrassa pas à répondre.

-Et sinon...c'était comment?

-Tu veux ire à par la fait qu'elle t'a massacré? On peut dire que tu t'es bien défendu.

-Merci de ton soutien.

La silence s'installa alors que la respiration de Neville se stabilisait. Harry le soumit à un regard inquisiteur. Depuis l'année dernière Neville avait changé. Il semblait avoir pris quelque gramme de muscles et son manque de confiance en soi s'était presque envolé. Il s'était posé la question plusieurs fois mais n'avait pas osé la poser à Neville. Il était presque sur qu'il s'était passé quelque chose pendant les vacances mais...il n'avait rien trouvé de concret.

-...Harry?

Il sortit de ses pensées et haussa un sourcil à l'encontre du gryffondor.

-Oui?

-Je...me demandais...'fin tu sais à...propos des tes...crises...?

Ha. C'était cet incident qui les avait rapproché. Neville l'avait trouvé à deux doigts de rendre l'âme dans la salle de bain du dortoir, et l'avait aidé. Harry avait catégoriquement refusé d'aller à l'infirmerie. Et il avait carrément menacé le botaniste de mort s'il en parlait à quelqu'un. Bref, il ne devait pas avoir l'air très effrayant avec le teint d'un cadavre en pleine décomposition.

-Je n'en ai plus eut.

Un demi-mensonge. Il en avait eut des nouvelles; mais pas aussi grave que celle-ci.

-Menteur.

Il ne chercha même pas à répondre. A quoi bon?

-Tu ne sais toujours pas ce que c'est?

Harry lança un regard ennuyé à son encontre.

-Si je le savais, je m'en serais déjà débarrassé!

Neville eut la décence de rougir et toussota pour cacher son embarra. Mais le sonorus du professeur le coupa dans son élan.

-Harry Potter contre Antoinette de Lazur!

Le silence se fit immédiatement dans toute l'arène. Ennuyé, Harry commença à descendre les marches. Jusqu'ici aucun anglais n'avait gagné un duel. Il était peut-être temps de changé la donne?

{HP}-{HP}

-Je suis ici dans le cadre de l'enquête numéro 146.

-Votre passe?

Elle brandit son insigne prouvant qu'elle faisait partit du Conseil en roulant des yeux.

Aussitôt l'homme se mit au garde à vous et la laissa passer. En raison de l'atmosphère glaciale de la pièce, le soupir de Kenza se matérialisa sous forme de fumée. La jeune femme râla intérieurement. Elle détestait la morgue. Bien sûr cette dernière était un modèle de modernité, ayant été réaménagée il y avait cinq ans suite à une affaire sordide. Un suspect s'était fait passé pour mort. Et s'était fait la malle après.

Ses talons claquaient avec force dans le silence...et bien de mort. Quelle douce ironie.

-Par ici, madame.

Elle suivit son guide jusqu'à une pièce aménager comme un bureau. Elle s'assit sur un siège à l'écart qui lui permettait d'avoir une vue sur l'ensemble du bureau,et croisa les jambes. Son guide se raidit et se mit en position de garde. Elle comprit le message. Elle était la bienvenue, mais il ne fallait pas tester de le Directoire.

Soit. On ne cachait rien au Conseil. Et elle ne répartirait pas d'ici sans explication. Elle commença à patienter dans un silence tendu, le médicomage légiste prenait son temps. Le Vieillard Asmose lui avait suggérer d'aller faire un tour pour voir si tout se passer bien.

Elle savait que le Vieillard les manipulait tous, autant qu'ils étaient. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait et elle ne voulait pas se mettre au travers de sa route. Après tout ce vieil homme pratiquait la politique depuis bientôt soixante ans. Il n'était pas à prendre à la légère.

Et puis, elle préférait s'occuper de cette affaire plutôt que de potasser sur des dossiers. Elle était pas devenu membre du Conseil pour ça non plus. Enfin, ces crétins de petits fonctionnaires croyaient surement que leur petite assemblée pouvait les faire plier mais il n'en était rien. Ils se nommaient eux même _Ministère._ Devait-elle vomir? Il n'y aucun dirigeant, le Premier Ministre ayant trop de pouvoir à leur goût. Enfin, la famille royale était à part.

Kenza se renfrogna. La famille royale. La belle affaire. Le tueur avait fait exactement seize meurtres dans le peuple, et neuf dans la noblesse. Ce qui faisait en tout vingt-cinq morts. Tous morts de façon effroyable. Quoiqu'il en soit un des dernier meurtre de la noblesse avait été celui de Alcanie Leva, membres de la Onzième Famille. Et _ personne_ n'avait réagi.

Ça semblait étrange aux yeux du Conseil. La famille royale devait savoir se qui se passé. Et elle le cachait. la porte qui s'ouvrit pour laisser le médicomage la sortit de ses pensées. Elle se leva et d'un geste sûr lui serra la main.

Ce dernier lui sourit d'un air nerveux découvrant ses dents jaunis par le café. Sa peau était ridée et surement du au stress. Il lui fit signe de se rassoir et congédia le garde. Il se tournait les mains nerveux.

-Que puis-je pour le Conseil?

Kenza respira lentement.

-Je suis venu pour avoir des éclaircissements sur la tueur en série.

Le médicomage s'essuya le front avec un bout de tissus, puis sortit un dossier d'un des tiroirs du bureau.

-C'est un cas effroyable vous savez?murmura-t-il. J'ai peur maintenant quand on m'amène un cadavre.

Imperturbable à la détresse du médicomage elle continua:

-Que pouvez-vous me dire sur les morts des victimes?

Posant les mains à plat sur son bureau le médicomage la regarda.

-Elles sont toute morte de la même façon. On a fait éclaté leur organes internes.

-Je vous demande pardon?

-Oui je sais...-il prit un inspiration-, difficile à croire. A moi aussi, ça m'a semblé bizarre, mais de l'extérieur les corps n'ont rien, mais à l'intérieur ..c'est pire que de la bouillie.

-Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas été mis au courant?!

Le médicomage se ratatina.

-Le directoire nous a interdit...de divulguer cette information.

-Même à nous?

-Je n'en dirais pas plus!

Kenza se leva avec violence.

-C'est une honte! Que pouvez vous me dire d'autre?

-C'est tout ce qu'il y a dire sur les cadavres madame.

Contenant sa rage, Kenza salua le médicomage et sortit en trombe du bureau. Il ne perdait rien pour attendre!

_'Saleté de Directoire. Ne te crois pas tout permis!"_

{HP}-{HP}

Harry se mit en place. En face de lui se tenait Antoinette. Elle faisait une queue et tenait sa baguette entre ses dents. Harry repensait à ce que Neville lui avait dit. Ce dernier s'était tout de suite procuré un livre sur le bois des baguettes en entendant parler de la coutume française.

_''Les baguette d'acacia sont très capricieuses. En fait, elles ne marchent qu'avec leur propriétaire, mais ceux-ci doivent les utiliser avec subtilité, tu as peut-être une chance.''_

Sa main se serra sur sa baguette. Son ventre se tordait sous une envie irrésistible de gagner. Il ne pouvait pas perdre. Il ne savait pas d'où venait ce sentiment. Mais il lui était agréable. Si doux.

Son adversaire se mit en place et il fit de même. Il remarqua tout de suite qu'elle laissait son flan gauche sans défense.

_'Excuse moi Antoinette. Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de te faire de cadeaux.'_

Le signal retentit, et la jeune fille commença le duel. Elle envoya avec précision un _stupéfix_ que dévia le sauveur. Celui-ci lui répondit avec un _impedimenta._ Les deux sorciers s'affrontèrent pendant quelques minutes.

Puis Harry fit apparaître des cordes qui s'enroulèrent autour des jambes de la française. Celle-ci poussa un cri effrayée et répliqua avec un _expelliarmus. _ Sautant simplement sur le côté, Harry regarda le sort s'encastrer dans le mur en bois de l'arène derrière lui, tandis qu'Antoinette s'affalait par terre. Jurant entre ses dents, la française lança quelque sortilèges pour défaire le sort. Mais avant qu'elle est trouvé une solution la sonnerie marquant la fin du duel retentit.

Les huées des français firent presque regretté à Harry d'avoir gagné. Presque. Les 'hourra' des anglais ne le touchèrent même pas. Il se détourna pour regagner sa place imperturbable quand la porte de l'arène s'ouvrit avec fracas. Le silence réapparut comme par magie.

Se retournant mécontent, il fusilla les points présent derrière Antoinette.

-Votre Majesté!

On aurait pu voir le Diable danser la java, ça n'aurait pas été comparable. Tous les français se levèrent d'un coup. La directrice se déplaçait rapidement entre les élèves pour arriver auprès de la reine.

Intrigué, Harry regarda la reine. Elle avait un visage sévère, les rides le parcourant. Ses cheveux bruns étaient ramenés en un chignon et l'on pouvait voir quelque mèches blanches parcourir sa chevelure. Elle portait une robe bouffante d'une belle couleur rouge qui lui cintrer la taille. Harry ne pouvait admettre qu'elle avait un certain charisme.

-Je croyais que vous deviez arriver cet après-midi...

-J'ai entendu parler de duel entre nos homologue anglais et nos élèves. J'ai voulu voir cela de mes propres yeux.

Madame Maxime fit un signe et les élèves s'assirent, laissant un vide pour que leur souveraine puisse traverser. Les anglais se regardaient entre eux nerveux.

Reine?

Harry croisa le regard désespéré d'Antoinette qui se relevait tant bien que mal. Ha oui, c'état vrai la Reine était la dirigeante des douze familles. Comment allait-elle réagir?

Cette dernière posa son regard sur la jeune fille, et Harry ne put déchiffrer ce qui le traversa. Puis ses yeux croisèrent son regard. Il sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos.

Cette femme était dangereuse. Plus même.

_'Après tout, n'avait-elle pas un regard de loup__?'_

{HP}-{HP}

Accoudée, près de la fenêtre de la bibliothèque, Hermione Granger lisait un livre sur la deuxième république gobeline datant de 573 après Jésus Christ. Elle aimait beaucoup cette place car elle permettait d'avoir accès rapidement aux rayons importants, et surtout d'offrir une belle vue. En effet, la lac était juste à droite et l'eau miroitait sous les rayons du soleil. Devant elle, s'entassaient livres, parchemins, plumes et encre. Elle avait presque fini son devoir de potion qui lui avait pris deux heures. Le professeur Rogue avait été encore plus sévère que d'habitude.

Depuis que les élèves étaient partis à BeauxBatons, quelque chose se tramait à Poudlard, elle en était sur. Une tension se ressentait dans le corps professoral. Mais personne ne s'en apercevait. Le directeur s'absentait souvent, et rare les fois où elle pouvait l'apercevoir au dîner.

Et surtout. Harry lui manquait. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait fait. Qu'est-ce qui avait changé? Ron était pris dans ses amourettes stupides avec ces crétines, et elle se retrouvait presque seule.

Elle avait bien tenté de lui écrire, mais rien ne venait. La lettre restait désespérément vide. Alors, en dernier recoure elle avait écrit à Neville. Les mains tremblantes elle reposa son livre et attrapa la feuille chiffonnée près d'elle.

_Bonjour,_

_J'ai été étonné de recevoir une lettre de ta part, mais cela me fait néanmoins plaisir. _

_Pour répondre à tes nombreuses questions, je vais commencer par la première, oui nous allons tous bien. Bien qu'un peu dé-paysagé, mais rien d'insurmontable. BeauxBatons est une très jolie école, et je ne sais comment te la décrire. _

_L'organisation est vraiment différente et je ne saurais pas te l'expliquer, je n'ai pas encore tout bien compris. Tu savais que les français avait une coutume bizarre? Quand il se présente pour la première fois, il dise dans quel bois est réalisée leur baguette. J'ai aussi un petit de mal avec ça._

_Sinon, comment va la vie à Poudlard? _

_En espérant avoir vite de tes nouvelles, ainsi que des autres;_

_Neville._

_P.S: Harry a vu que je t'écrivais une lettre, et il persuadait que j'entretiens une; je cite; 'liaison totalement dépravée' avec toi. Ais-je la permission de le frapper? Bien sur il te dit bonjour. _La lettre ne livrait aucune information. Mais bon apparement, Harry allait bien, et l'Angleterre ne lui manquait pas. Ce n'était pas réconfortant.

-Hermione?

La gryffondor se tourna vers Ginny qui se raprochait d'elle. Elle lui sourit gentiment en lui faisant signe de s'assoir. La plus jeune posa ses mains à plat sur la table comme si elle était stressée.

-Comment vas-tu Ginny? commença Hermione.

-Bien et toi?

-Oui. Que veux tu?

La jeune gryffondor haussa les épaules.

-Je ne peux pas venir discuter avec toi?

Etonnée par la ton sombre Hermione releva les yeux au dessus de la lettre. Ginny se tenait voutée, appuyé contre la table.

-Si si bien sur.

La silence s'installa, et Hermione su que ça allait dégénérer.

-C'est une lettre de Neville? Comment va-t-il?

-Il va bien. Il est un peu à l'ouest mais il s'adapte.

-Je vois.

Hermione commença à ranger ses affaires doucement. Elle se releva en regardant la benjamine des Weasley.

-Je vais te laisser, j'ai encore des devoirs à faire.

Elle lui fit signe en s'éloignant.

_'Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond ici?'_

{HP}-{HP}

Il courait.

C'était tout ce qui comptait maintenant. Courir, toujours et encore plus vite. Ses poumons ne semblaient plus pouvoir suivre mais ses jambes continuaient d'avancer. La nuit était déjà tombée, et les nuages gachaient le moinndre rayons de lune. Les pavés de la vieille ville lui faisait mal au pied. Quelle idée d'avoir construit Paris sous terre!

Il tourna la tête, ayant encore l'impression d'entendre ce rire machiavelique résonner dans sa tête. Il les entendait à sa poursuite. Il ne savait pas combien il y en avait. Il ne voulait pas le savoir.

Soudain il trébucha contre une pierre, et renversa une poubelle. Il mit quelque minutes pour se relever son souffle et ses forces lui échappant. Il recommença à courir mais moins vite. Il tourna dans une rue sombre qu'il connaisait.

_'Et après je peux rejoindre le Boulevard du Sorcier Prieur et là...'_

Il ne put finir l'ébauche de ses projets qu'une silhouette connue se dressait devant lui.

Il ne put retenir son hurlement.

_C'est une insulte de se faire appeler 'Necromancien' alors que les pouvoirs ne sont pas apparus. Je m'explique. Notre vrai nom s'est perdu au fil du temps, mais correspondrait environ à la traduction 'Ceux qui parle aux Morts'. Avant que les pouvoirs se révèlent vous ne pouvez pas entendre les plaintes des défunts. Vous saisissez? Pour ceux qui ont déja eut leurs premiers symptômes, si vous avez des sortes d'évanouissements, ou de vertiges c'est tout à fait normal. Votre héritage se rapproche._

******Extrait de********« Commencement Cadavérique »********de Noa Val de Mort.**


	7. Poupée

_Disclaimer :__ L'histoire et les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, merci à elle. _

_Auteur :__ Darkas Lyx_

_Rating :__ T (des scènes abordant des thèmes choquants vont arriver.)_

_Résumé :__ "La Vie est changements, chaos, dégoûts et souffrances. La Mort est paix, ordre et beauté éternelle" Quelle est la plus belle couleur, Harry? Le noir abyssale ou le vert toxique?_

[Chapitre 6:] Poupée.

Harry avait toujours défendu ses valeurs. Un fait indéniable. Il était un être bon et désireux d'aider son prochain. Mais, ça c'était avant de passer un été complétement enfermé dans une petite chambre presque sans lumière avec un mal lancinant dans sa poitrine et tête. Il avait perdu ses qualités qui faisaient de lui un sauveur.

Peu à peu, les choses lui semblaient moins intéressantes. La saveur des aliments lui paraissait fade et sans goût. Il avait souvent la tête des nuages, n'écoutait rien. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait.

S'il était sérieux avec lui-même, il aurait dit qu'il avait peur. Il ne savait pas. Il n'avait aucun repère.

Enfin.

Mais il ne supportait pas de voir la pauvre Antoinette trembler de tous ses membres. La directrice leur avait fait signe de regagner leurs places, ce qu'ils avaient fait en silence et rapidement. Mais le regard polaire que la reine avait lancé à la jeune fille, avait suffi. Dans les couloirs menant aux gradins, elle avait laissé échapper un sanglot. Elle s'était laissé aller contre le mur ses épaules tressautant.

Le sauveur n'avait su que dire. Il allait s'excuser quand elle l'avait coupé:

-Si jamais tu ouvres la bouche pour me donner des excuses je t'arrache ta langue, pigé?! T'as fait ce qu'il fallait.

Il avait levé les mains en signe de paix, et l'avait regardé sangloter.

-C'est si grave que ça de perdre un duel?

Elle ricana.

-Bien sûr que non. Mais j'ai ridiculisé la sixième famille en perdant contre un étranger et par-dessus tout, je l'ai mise à mal _elle_.

-Elle a l'air assez...

-Elle tient particulièrement à ce que la famille royale garde le prestige qu'elle avait sous le règne du roi.

Le mot 'pathétique' résonna dans leur oreilles sans avoir besoin de la dire. La jeune fille essuya le maquillage qui avait pu couler et renifla peu gracieusement.

-Allez vient, si on ne revient pas, les autres vont se poser des questions.

-Je ne veux pas savoir.

Ils montèrent les marches menant à leur places ensemble, dans un silence pesant. Quand ils arrivèrent en haut, Harry croisa le regard de Morgan SombreFin. Il avait particulièrement amusé et Antoinette se cacha derrière lui pour ne pas le voir.

-Bah on ne pouvait pas entendre mieux de cette fille. Après tout elle fait partie de la Sixième famille. La plus faible d'entre toute!

La prise sur son bras se resserra si fortement qu'il crut qu'il allait le perdre. Elle le tira vers les anglais et s'assit entre Neville et lui. Le gryffondor lui jeta un regard perçant et Harry roula des yeux. Non pour une fois il n'avait rien fait.

-C'est quoi cette histoire comme quoi tu fais partie de la plus 'faible' famille? chuchota-t-il

-Ma famille archive tout ce qui se passe dans la famille, on n'est pas formé au combat. Voilà pourquoi,_ ils_ nous considèrent comme des faibles.

Pas besoin de se demander qui était 'ils'. Ça devait être joyeux les repas.

-Tu peux pas faire pire que moi dit Neville avec fatalité. Silvianne est vraiment forte.

Harry se pencha en avant et demanda:

-Il s'est passé quoi le Neuf Décembre?

Elle lui jeta un regard étonné, et il en fut un peu vexé. Il avait une bonne mémoire quand il le voulait! Antoinette passe sa langue avec nervosité sur sa lèvre en voyant que Neville écoutait lui aussi.

-Et bien...Il y a quatorze ans, le chef de la cinquième famille, Leandre, mit le feu à diverses orphelinats de Paris. Il y eut quelque survivant mais la plupart des enfants moururent. La ville a été dans un état lamentable après cela, certains quartiers sont toujours en cour de reconstruction.

-Les moldus ne se sont rendus compte de rien? s'étonna Harry.

-Harry...soupira Neville, le Paris sorcier a été construit sous terre. Nous avons pris la voie du dessus et dans deux jours on va faire une excursion dans la ville.

-Wow. J'ai zappé.

-Oui ça devait être quand tu dormais que M'demoiselle Vector l'a dit.

_'Je sens comme un reproche. Bon au moins Antoinette se fout de ma poire. Mais...'_

Il se retourna et fusilla du regard Morgan SombreFin. Celui-ci lui adressa un petit sourire moqueur.

_'Je sens que je vais me le_ _faire_.'

Madame Maxime tapa soudainement dans les mains.

-Votre attention s'il vous plait! Sa majesté vient de me faire part d'une nouvelle importante!

Elle laissa planer le suspense de façon complétement débile selon l'avis d'Harry.

-Il a été décidé que le prince héritier Josselin viendra finir sa scolarité ici, à BeauxBatons!

{HP}-{HP}

Kenza soupira bruyamment et se vit gratifier de nombreux regards noirs. Elle roula des yeux. Ce que les médicomages légistes pouvaient être susceptibles ! Elle regarda vaguement les gens qui s'affairaient autour d'un corps recouvert par une bâche blanche. De là où elle était, elle pouvait voir sa main dépassée. Et comme l'avait dit le médicomage elle était en parfaite état. Enfin. Si on omettait la crasse.

Elle pouvait entendre les passant murmurer derrière elle. La presse allait se jeter dessus comme un requin affamé, et comme toujours allait dévaloriser le Conseil. Dieu si elle pouvait tous les réduire au silence. Mais liberté d'expression oblige.

Ça n'avait été qu'une pure coïncidence qu'elle apprenne qu'il y avait eu un nouveau meurtre. Elle passait devant cette rue pour aller s'acheter son gâteau préféré comme tous les jours, quand elle avait vu un attroupement de blouses blanches. Étant de nature curieuse elle s'était rapprochée et avait été mise au courant. Bon il avait eu besoin de deux-trois regards menaçant pour que chose se fasse mais…

Les Loyaux présent semblaient un peu gênés, et elle sentit les ennuis pointés le bout du nez quand leur airs se détendirent.

-Mais ça ne serait-il pas, Kenza ? Cela faisait longtemps !

-Pas assez à mon goût, rétorqua-t-elle sans se retourner.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de ça pour reconnaître la voix de son ex-meilleur ami. Pierre et elle avait fait leur scolarité à BeauxBatons. Puis leurs chemins s'étaient séparés de façon brusque. Trop peut-être. Dans le Palais St-Joyane, tout le monde craignait leur rencontre et les dégâts qui allait avec et faisait tout pour que ça n'arrive pas.

-Tu es cruelle! Mais trêve de plaisanterie, que fais-tu ici?

Il se mit à ses côtés et lui lança un regard perçant. Elle avait toujours admiré ses yeux si pâles qu'on les croirait blanc. Mais là, ils lui faisaient un peu peur.

-J'étais en train de passer et j'ai vu la scène. J'ai voulu m'instruire avant de recevoir un rapport à moitié complet.

Il sembla comprendre le reproche, et elle était sûr qu'il savait qu'elle avait été voir le médicomage.

-Nos rapports sont toujours complets.

Ils se fusillèrent du regard.

-Je vois, ça ne gêne donc pas que je reste? Cette histoire m'intrigue vraiment. Le Directoire a l'air d'avoir du mal quand même.

-Si tu vois des pistes je t'en prie, fais comme chez toi.

Les hommes postaient aux alentours échangèrent un regard lourd de conséquence. La sonnerie du Xyul retentit et Pierre décrocha rapidement. Elle grinça des dents. Le Xyul était une sorte de téléphone moldu, mais encore très peu commercialisé et donc très cher.

_'Cette fois je me le demande. La famille ou le patron?' _

Elle tendit l'oreille pour percevoir la conversation.

-Oui je comprends...Oui, bien sûr...Oui...C'est à dire que...

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil nerveux, et Kenza se permit un rictus. Oh...le grand manitou n'aimait pas sa présence? Elle allait donc rester juste pour les embêter.

-Compris, je vais faire de mon mieux.

_'Enlève-moi ce sale sourire de ta face.'_

Il appela un médicomage.

-Que savons-nous pour l'instant?

-Toujours le même mode opératoire. Le meurtre a eut lieu vers une heure du matin approximativement. Il y a des traces de chaussures, nous sommes en train de les relever.

Elle regarda l'endroit où le meurtre avait été commis.

_'Ça a dut être extrêmement rapide. Nous sommes en plein quartier résidentielle, et près d'une des plus grande place. Même si c'était dans une ruelle...il devait être très rapide. Mais quel sort permet de réduire tous les muscles en bouillis? Je n'en connais pas mais...j'irais faire mon enquête..._'

En se parlant à elle-même, elle s'était rapprochée du mur droit de la ruelle. Elle passe son regard sur les briques neuves.

_'Ce quartier a été construit deux ans après le Neuf Décembre si je me souviens bien. Et_ _que...'_

Devant son nez, accroché à une brique mal mise, flottait un morceau de tissus noir. Elle vérifia que personne ne faisait attention à elle et prit le morceau de tissus dans sa main gantée. Elle fouilla quelque seconde dans son sac pour trouver un petit sachet.

_'Je pense que je vais aller rendre visite à des vieux amis_ _moi.'_

-Que fais-tu?

Elle manqua de sursauter et cacha le sachet dans sa manche.

_'J'aime cette veste!' _

-J'essaie de comprendre. Pas toi?

-Pourrais-tu nous faire par de tes déductions?

Elle lui fit un sourire narquois, qui fit apparaître une veine sous son œil droit.

-Malheureusement je n'ai rien trouvé de concret.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

-Il faut que j'y aille, excuse-moi.

Elle passa à ses côtés frissonnant sous son regard glacial. Arrivée à une distance raisonnable elle transplana. Cependant elle n'entendit pas les derniers ordres.

- Suivez-la.

{HP}-{HP}

-Ohé, Antoinette, tu vas rester longtemps à végéter sur mon canapé?

Le jeune fille releva son regard vers le gryffondor. Celui-ci tenait dans ses mains deux tasses fumantes, et elle tendit le bras pour en avoir une. L'air découragé, il lui la donna.

-Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu fais tout un foin pour ce prince. On l'a même pas vu en plus.

Elle grimaça.

_'Il a un don, c'est pas possible.' _

-Comment décrire Josselin...soupira-t-elle, il est...épique.

-Épique? railla-t-il

_'Bravo, tu passes pour une débile'_

-Il ne s'arrête jamais. Il est toujours en train d'apprendre, et sa force augmente de jour en jour. Il a un sens de l'humour assez...développé.

-C'est lui qui va régner quand il sera majeur?

Il n'avait pas l'air emballé par sa description.

-Oui.

Elle replongea dans sa contemplation du plafond après avoir siroter son thé. Elle n'avait pas voulu rentrer dans sa chambre après que la reine soit partie. Elle craignait les remarques. Alors elle avait kidnappé Harry et avait mis le cap sur sa chambre. Le pauvre n'avait rien compris.

-On va manger.

Elle leva un sourcil en le regardant. Il roula des yeux.

-Je m'ennuie. Y'a rien à faire. De plus, j'aimerais bien qu'on m'explique pourquoi y'a une cuisine si y'a pas d'aliment?!

-Je te rappels que tu es dans le dortoir des profs.

Il soupira et se laissa tomber sur le siège en face d'elle.

-On commence quand les cours?

Elle haussa les épaules. Elle s'en foutait un peu.

_'Bordel. Pourquoi Josselin?!' _

-Tu vas t'en remettre?

Elle gémit.

-Non. Je veux mourir.

-Saute par la fenêtre.

Elle le fusilla du regard alors qu'il levait les mains en signe de paix.

-Bien bien. Raconte tout à tonton Harry, pourquoi veux-tu mourir?

-J'ai grandi avec Josselin, bordel! Ce gars-là va encore se foutre de ma poire devant toute l'école! Et je ne peux pas répliquer sinon il va faire de ma vie un enfer. Et puis si il vient, il y aura Lya...Oh non...Je veux mourir!

-Si tu veux, je peux aller te chercher une corde si ça t'embête vraiment.

-Mais aide-moi!

-Que veux-tu que j'y fasse?

Elle gémit de désespoir.

-Tu n'as qu'à l'éviter...?

-Si seulement c'était aussi simple souffla-t-elle. On va surement avoir pour consigne de veiller à ce qu'il ne manque de rien. Pour _nous apprendre nos futurs devoirs, _mima-t-elle férocement.

Il éclata de rire et elle sursauta. C'était la première fois qu'elle entendait Harry rire. Elle cligna des yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle?! s'écria-t-elle

-On aurait ma prof de métamorphose...excuse-moi...!

Il se tordait de rire devant elle, et elle sentit la moutarde lui montait au nez.

-Arrête de te foutre de ma poire! Arrête de je te dis. Je vais te taper espèce de sale...!

Il s'essuya les yeux.

-T'es douée tu le savais?

Elle grinça des dents.

-Je pense que je vais partir.

-C'est ça, va faire une poupée vaudou de ton prince chéri!

_'Je vais le tuer.'_

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Oh...en fait Antoinette?

Elle lui adressa un regard noir.

-T'es pas obligée qu'il se rende compte que c'est toi qui fait de sa vie un enfer.

Et la porte se ferma, la laissant dans le couloir.

{HP}-{HP}

-Maître...

-Qui a-t-il?

-La reine a...

-Oui je sais elle a mis son débile de fils à BeauBâtons.

-Mais...il se peut...

-Non. Ils ne se rencontreront jamais. Je m'en suis déjà assuré.

_Au commencement du monde, il y avait les Ténèbres et le Tout-Puissant. Les Ténèbres étaient tristes, elles n'avaient aucune joie. Elles recevaient les défauts du Tout-Puissant, et celui-ci les ignorait. Alors pleine de rancœur envers cet ignoble être, elles se rebellèrent. Pour se protégé, le Tout-Puissant sacrifia sa fille cadette. Elle n'avait ni l'intelligence, ni la beauté de ses sœurs. Elle essayait désespérément de masquer sa jalousie. Mais quand son père, son créateur, la sacrifia, elle maudit sa famille. Elle laissa place au Ténèbres dans son cœur, pourtant plein de compassion. Elle prit le nom que les Ténèbres lui murmuraient: _

_Mort. _

_Je vous conseille de vous mettre à croire ce conte pour enfant. _

**Extrait de« Commencement Cadavérique »de Noa Val de Mort.**


End file.
